Coffins of Fire
by Clest
Summary: A FanFic where (Snip!! Clest). Don't kill me for killing!! CcLlEeSsTt


Coffins  
OF  
FIRE  
  
I woke up in a coffin. I started to kick and punch the roof to try and get myself out. "Oh help, how'm I gonna get out of this flipping mess!" I concentrated until the blood rushed through my ears. Then, suddenly, the coffin roof exploded. Clods of earth and mud crashed down at my feet. I jumped out of the coffin, and I noticed I was wearing black robes. I noticed three unburied, unmarked coffins. "Strange," I thought to myself. For absolutely no reason, I concentrated. The coffins rose up and followed me. "Why," I asked myself "Did I do that?" I decided to walk out of the graveyard. Those coffins followed me. I walked down the street. I noticed some light in the distance. "Probably only a couple of streets away." I said. I made for the light. After messing about the streets for an hour, the light didn't seem any nearer. The sky seemed to get darker, instead of lighter. I came across a man. He didn't look drunk, but even so, I decided not to talk to him. I had three coffins floating above my head, he might faint if he saw me. But he looked up, and said, "What the hell are you doing with three coffins hanging around your head. You some kind of psychic bodysnatcher or something?" Suddenly, I recognised the man. He was... Angel! "What on earth Angel, are you doing here?!" "How'd you know my name?" He looked at me. His white hair was stained with blood. "What in heaven's name's happened to you!! Your hair! Have you been in a fight?!" "Nope. It was...it was for...it was for a good cause." "What you mean?" "I'm not the one to explain it to you. Hey, hold on a minute, how'd you not know!!" "What you mean, for a good cause. You go round cutting your head for some charity?! You've gone insane, Angel" "No, not money. I gave blood." "What!! You're supposed to get an injection, not a massive great gash!!" "I know, but the recipients were... well... kind of well known." "That's still no reason to slash yourself like that!! You could have been killed!!" "I know, it's just... I owe these people a favour. A big favour." "Must have been one hell of a big favour." "Yeah, yeah. It was one big favour. But the blood couldn't save them. They all died. Just yesterday. It's sniff just not sniff fair." "Oh. I'm, I'm sorry to hear that, Angel." "It's sob okay sob." "Who were these people, anyway?" "They were sob very famous. They all died. In a sob accident." "Oh." "It was that sob stupid Rudi's fault! He sent them there!! I'm gonna kill him!!" He walked away. "Angel, wait!!" He didn't hear me. Or maybe he didn't want to hear. I walked towards the lighted building again. "Must be a big place." I walked on. An hour later, I must have been near the building, as I could see it's outline clearly. Suddenly, the lights dimmed down a fair bit. I heard a whirr followed by a click, sort of like shutters closing. "Hmm. Strange." After an hour, the sky had got no lighter. I could see the building wasn't as big as I thought. I walked along the pavement, of what looked like a main road. Then I heard a groaning noise. I could see a body lying in the gutter. As I ran towards it, my heart beat faster. The coffins seemed to glow a little more. "Over...here...friend." Said a voice I recognised. "Oh no. Please, no!!" It was Angel. He was covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" "Rudi...I'm a dead man. He...attacked me. Can't... hold... on. Goodbye, friend." "NOOOO!" I shouted. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. Then, I noticed the bullet in his chest. "Oh God. Have mercy. There's nothing I can do now. He's passed on." I stood up. If I cried now, it would insult Angel. I must honour him. Him, and his courage. I walked on. I thought about Angel, what a good friend he was, how he helped me. As I thought, suddenly, with no warning, the coffins around my head burst into flames. "Holy! What the?!" The coffins burned away, to reveal the bodies inside. I took one look, and shrieked. A ginger haired girl, aged about 11, dressed in a pinky-blue kimono, a male teenager, with black spiky hair, dressed in a greyish dinner suit, aged around 14, and, finally, a boy with a white and red hat on, aged about 11, dressed in a dinner suit. "AAAAARRGH!!!" I shouted. I ran. The bodies were attached to me, just as the coffins were. I ran straight through the Pokemon Centre door. I slumped to the ground. "What in the world? Oh no!" Nurse Joy sprinted to the phone to call 911. "I've got a psychic who's losing blood rapidly. He's got three dead bodies floating round his head. I think they're, yes, they're the bodies of Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Flint." "Uhhh... what? I'm, I'm attached to these bodies... gotta bring them back." I summoned enough energy to walk out of the Pokemon Centre. I just got to the Park. I laid the bodies down and froze solid. I couldn't think what to do. For the final time, I concentrated. The bodies rose. They were alive. I had brought Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Flint back to life.  
The next thing I remembered was waking up in Viridian City General Hospital. "Thanks." "Yeah, thanks for saving us." "Thanks. How would I become a Pokemon Master without you?" "No... problem... friends. Oh, yeah. Don't you believe in fate?" "What the?" "What do you mean, K?" "It was fate. I will return, when you most need me. It is fate for you to be great, Ash. It is fate for you to be great, Misty. And it is fate for you to be great Brock. Stick to your dreams, friends, and you will be great. I see your future. There will be sorrows and joys, after you become a Pokemon Master, Ash, you will still journey. You will settle down. And I know your secrets. I know your ambitions, your dreams. You are the only people who know yourselves better than I do." Misty and Ash blushed, slightly. "If there is a twist of fate, I will be there. And how did you know my name, Misty?" "Erm... well... I noticed a label on your clothes. All I could read was K. The rest was covered in blood." "Hold on, I know something very secret about you. Want me to bring it up by mistake?" Misty looked as if she was going to faint. Actually, she did. She didn't hit the floor, though. Ash caught her. Brock nearly had a fit, he was laughing so much. I chose that time to disappear.  
"Unhh... what? Aaagh!! Ash, get off me!!" Brock nearly exploded with laughter. "What on earth? Where's K?" Said Ash. He was puzzled by K's sudden disappearance. Ash lay Misty on the bed. "Whew. Thanks, Ash. I could have split my skull." "It's nothing, really." Said Ash  
  
AAML? I think so!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
